wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Insane in the Membrane
} |arg= } |name=Insane in the Membrane |image=Ability Mage BrainFreeze |description=Raise your reputation with the areas listed below. Honored with Bloodsail Buccaneers Exalted with Everlook Exalted with Ratchet Exalted with Ravenholdt Exalted with Booty Bay Exalted with Gadgetzan Exalted with Darkmoon Faire |type= } |reward=Title Reward: |points=0 |width=32em }} Insane in the Membrane is a Feat of Strength added in the Patch 3.1. The reward is the title: Blizzard announced Lylirra|date=10-Nov-2010 9:03 AM PST}} the following on November 10, 2010 through the Battle.net blog: After carefully reviewing all the feedback we received and discussing the matter amongst ourselves, we're now happy to report that we will be making changes to Insane in the Membrane to ensure that players will still be able to attain the Feat of Strength and "The Insane" title in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. This achievement (and title) has been confirmed to be acquire-able as of Cataclysm by a blue post: Kaivax|date=11-Jul-2011 11:28 AM}} Yes, you can still earn the Insane In The Membrane achievement, which grants the title. Cataclysm made some aspects of it a bit easier, and some even more insane than before. Ravenholdt reputation in particular, if you didn't work on it prior to 4.0, is simply punishing. Have fun out there! Fannin of Crushridge has taken the time to write an extensive guide on how to do this achievement: Insane in the Membrane FoS Guide - By Fannin of Crushridge-US. Parts are still worth looking at even though it appears to have last been updated in lat October 2010. It is recommended that you read this guide (in addition to this page) if you are serious about attempting to get "the Insane" title. Recommendations for Reputation Gains Bloodsail Buccaneers Reputation with Bloodsail Buccaneers is gained by killing NPCs in Booty Bay. Killing Booty Bay Bruisers earns 25 reputation. Other named NPCs will give 1 or 5 reputation. When you reach , guards will spawn at fixed points to attack you. Guards also spawn when you attack lower level NPCs, but not for attacking another guard. A more detailed list of the NPCs that can be killed for reputation is available in the Bloodsail Buccaneers reputation guide. When you reach or higher with Bloodsail Buccaneers, visit Fleet Master Firallon in his ship off the south-east coast of Stranglethorn Vale and complete for the Bloodsail Admiral title. Steamwheedle Cartel Kill non-Bloodsail pirates or Venture Co. NPCs throughout the world. Each pirate or Venture Co. NPC grants full reputation for the "local" Steamwheedle faction to the end of and 50% reputation to the other three factions through to . For specific information, see the list of Mobs which affect reputation with Steamwheedle Cartel. The Wastewander Bandits of Tanaris also have a chance to drop , which can be turned in, 5 at a time, for 10 reputation with Gadgetzan and 5 reputation with the three other cities. The Hidden Cove in Tanaris is a particularly good place to farm. Everlook has no local faction that grants reputation. To increase Everlook reputation to , you must kill NPCs for the other three cities or turn in to collect the 50% spillover reputation. , a goblin northeast of the new Feathermoon Stronghold in Feralas gives quests that raise your Steamwheedle Cartel reputation. Ravenholdt The Ravenholdt grind begins with killing Syndicate NPCs at Durnholde Keep in Hillsbrad Foothills. Each Syndicate member gives 5 Ravenholdt reputation, to the end of . Afterwards, you must to turn in 5 x to Ravenholdt Manor, for 75 reputation. These junkboxes are attained by rogues via the Pick Pocket skill from level 52+ mobs. If you do not have or want to level a rogue, you may be able to buy the junkboxes or hire a rogue to farm them for you. Lootable containers cannot be auctioned, but the boxes can be traded and/or mailed. If you do have a rogue, the most popular location for farming is Lower Blackrock Spire, as any of the orcs and ogres inside can carry the junkboxes. See Farming Heavy Junkboxes for more info. If you find you're being caught too often, additional points in Subtlety may help, specifically Master of Deception, Camouflage and Preparation. Darkmoon Faire Darkmoon Faire reputation can be gained up to 2000/6000 using the repeatable quests available involving item turn ins. There are many possible turn ins, which have various cutoffs based on your current reputation. The top tier of turn ins that will always be available are as follows: :* 10 x :* 10 x :* 08 x :* 06 x :* 08 x After 2000/6000 , a different turn in for the same items will become available. This is so you can gain , which are not needed for this achievement. Continuing to turn in items will NOT give further reputation. To reach , you must turn in Darkmoon Cards. By collecting full decks of cards, you can turn in the high level decks for 350 reputation during the Darkmoon Faire, or the low level decks for 25 reputation whether the Faire is running or not (they will summon a quest NPC, even if the Faire is closed.) All of the Darkmoon Cards can be crafted through Inscription. Each card creation will produce one random card from any of the decks associated with that spell. It is not possible to select which card will be produced, only which possible decks the card may come from. You can trade or sell spare cards in exchange for or to buy cards you need to complete decks. The trinkets obtained from the card decks are BoE, so you can sell the trinkets to buy more cards. Also, if you know someone who is turning in a deck for a trinket, but does not need the reputation, they can trade you the deck to turn it in for 350 rep and you can trade the trinket back to them. Steamwheedle/Bloodsail Requirement No clear consensus has yet been reached on whether or not you must be simultaneously with the Steamwheedle Cartel and with the Bloodsail Buccaneers. Initally, players needed to meet both of those reputation requirements at the same time to be awarded the achievement and title. More recently, some players have earned the achievement while with the Steamwheedle Cartel and with the Bloodsail Buccaneers, as long as they were with the Steamwheedle Cartel before they began the grind. However, some players still have to regain their Steamwheedle Cartel reputation, without losing their Bloodsail Buccaneers reputation, in order to earn the achievement. Responses from Blizzard Representatives have been mixed. In-game tickets have received answers both ways about requiring the reputations simultaneously. There have only been two blue posts on the World of Warcraft Forums regarding this: :: Dresorull}} ::My understanding of this is that it was never required that you have these criteria met all at the same time. Once you reach the required reputation level with one of the factions, the criteria should be credited. :: Dresorull}} ::You shouldn't lose the criteria if you gained the reputation to obtain it. Posters in this bug report thread returned with further evidence that the achievement was not working as intended (whether Blizzard intends it to be simultaneous or not), but no further response had been received on the forums from any Blizzard Representative. Players can grind to with Steamwheedle Cartel before attempting Bloodsail Buccaneers, if they wish. At some point after Cataclysm release, any issues with not getting achievement credit when hitting exalted for either faction was fixed. In Cataclysm The night elves will once again have mages, which means the Shen'dralar can move out of Dire Maul. On Nov 10, 2010, it was announced that the achievement will remain in the game, with the Shen'dralar requirement removed at Cataclysm launch. A separate Feat of Strength for those that attained exalted with Shen'dralar prior to the launch of Cataclysm will appear in a later patch. Booty Bay Bruisers now provide reputation for Bloodsail up through exalted. Trivia * This achievement might be a reference to the Cypress Hill song named Insane in the Brain. Patch changes * * References External links